Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana)
Early Life (57 BBY to 37 BBY) Kane Wrathblaze was born on Correlia in 57 BBY, His Father is Cade Wrathblaze, and His Mother is Atroce Wrathblaze, in 55 BBY He began his training in the ways of the Sith by his Father and, Darth Sidious, in 49 bby He met a red Dathomirian Zabrak who later became Darth Maul , and a yellow Dathomirian Zabrak's named Savage Opress , He also met Ren Ion when He and his parents were on the Planet Zeno, in 37 BBY He became the new Head of the Wrathblaze Clan because He was the oldest of His Cousin's, He also got married, and His Wife had Quadruplets in 36 BBY. the Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) during the Invasion of Naboo, Kane Wrathblaze who was now known as Darth Marana (meaning Death in Sanskrit), was aboard the Trade Federation Ship named the Saak'ak where He fought the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and His Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi in the Main Hanger but the 2 Jedi managed to escape, He later went to Naboo along with Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and the Battle Droid Commander OOM-9, while He was walking along side the captured Queen. He met the 2 Jedi Obi Wan and Qui-Gon again, and they had a short fight that lasted for about 50 seconds and he was knocked out. He later woke up and went to Coruscant in His Wrathblaze Clan robes to go to a Senate meeting where we witnessed the downfall of Chancellor Valorum where he laughed sinistrally with Ren Ion looking at Him in anger, after the invasion of Naboo had ended he and the other Sith believed that Darth Maul was killed, after the Funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn He fought the two Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon, in a long half hour fight where He managed to destroy Plo Koon's old Yellow Bladed Lightsaber, and Ki-Adi-Mundi's old Purple Bladed Lightsaber. hiring Mirta Meta (26 BBY) in 26 BBY Kane Wrathblaze hired a Young 19 year old Bounty Hunter named Mirta Meta to hunt down, and capture Obi-Wan Kenobi for killing Darth Maul, Mirta successfully captured Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Jedi was tortured, and then frozen in carbonite. Five minutes before Obi Wan was frozen, Mirta asked Kane if He would survive the freezing process or not, and Kane told Her to wait. the first Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) During the first Battle of Geonosis, Kane was present at the Geonosion execution arena, when the Jedi lead by Mace Windu, came into the arena to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala, when the battle went on in the arena, Kane fought Eeth Koth, Shakk-Ti, Aalya Secura, Barriss Offee, Agen Kolar, Sha Koon, and Kento Marrek, after the death of Jango Fett, and Count Dooku's escape Kane Wrathblaze fought the Grand Jedi Master Yoda but was knocked out, after He woke up Kane said he would get his revenge on Yoda. Kane later founded the young Boba Fett who was still sad that his Father got killed by Mace Windu, Kane said to Boba that he can get his revenge on the Jedi. The Capture of Plo Koon (20 BBY) After Plo Koon was captured by Nara Sunrider, Kane interrogated and tortured Him, to hand the Force-sensitive babies over to him, but the Jedi refused. When Plo said that, Kane ordered him to be executed, but the Jedi was rescued by Ren Lon. When Kane saw Ren running with Plo, he screamed in full rage. Physical Appearance and Personality Kane Wrathblaze has brown Hair, yellow Sith eyes, and peach skin. He also wears a White uniform that looks like Savage Opress's uniform with gauntlets that look like Pre Vizslas and rusty Padawan Boots. His Personality is the normal Wrathblaze Clan personality which is arrogance, anger, hate, fearlessness, cowardliness, and happiness. kane wrathblaze and raven bothanfight.png|Kane Wrathblaze, and his friend, raven Bothanfight. kane in clone pilot gear.png|Kane disguised as a clone pilot. kane on umbara.png|Kane Wrathblaze on Umbara, standing in the air, and i really have know idea how he's standing there. kane wrathblaze april boxing game.png|Kane at the April boxing game. kane asteroid lot.png|Kane in an asteroid lot glitch. mandalorian kane..png|Kane in mandalorian mercenary armor. kane wrathblaze vs trask sigmamight.png|Kane encounters a member of the war eagle squad. kane and others.png|Kane wrathblaze, Rex Bactapack, Rihanna Ssilvernight and others. kane in a kamino lot glitch.png|Kane in a kamino lot glitch. kane still in a kamino lot glitch, but under water.png|Still in a Kamino lot glitch, but under water. kane and wuher.png|Kane Wrathblaze meets Wuher MosEisley for the first time. kane glitch city..png|Kane above glitch city. kane emissary event.png|Kane at the Jedi temple lounge emissary event, that was a lot of weeks ago. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 1.png|This a low angle photography of Kane Wrathbalze, and my best friend Raven Bothanfight can be seen in the background. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 2.png|Another low angle shot, now he is standing right next to Raven Bothanfight, my best friend. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 3.png|And finally, a 3rd low angle photo. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Empire Category:Trooper Category:Humans Category:Wrathblaze Clan Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary